


Her Silly Amulet

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amulets, Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Era, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Snape Lives, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gives Severus an amulet to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Silly Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to Krissy for taking a quick peek at this!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Her Silly Amulet**

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out, nervously standing outside his door. She knew it was a risk coming here.

The door flung open. "What is it?" His scowl softened a bit when he saw it was her. "Come in."

She stepped inside. "Severus, I've got something for you." She handed him what looked like a necklace with a large red pendant. "It's a Gris-gris. It'll keep you safe when you're with him," Hermione said softly. "I know you think you'll die before this war is over, but try to live, for me. All right?"

Nodding, he watched as she left crying.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, eyeing the amulet. He knew such an item could only come from voodoo practitioners. It would supposedly ward off evil spirits.

He worked with one of the most evil beings around.

The item was silly, and Hermione was stupid for thinking something like this would work.

However…

His hand reached out and curled around the item. He held it tightly before wrapping it around his wrist. He had promised Hermione he would try to live. If wearing the silly amulet would make her happy, then he would gladly do so.

He loved her too much.

* * *

Hermione was able to sleep better at night knowing he was wearing the amulet. She knew it was from voodoo magic, which was something that was thought negatively of at Hogwarts. But if it could keep Severus safe, then she would happily use it. She would do anything to keep him safe.

Snape never took the amulet off. It stayed there on his wrist, even while he taught, bathed, and slept. It stayed there when he was summoned and tortured by the Dark Lord.

He didn't know if it was keeping him safe, but it was certainly giving him strength.

* * *

Hermione ran through the rubble, looking for him. Voldemort had been defeated and the war was over, but she needed to find Severus. He had promised her he would live. Where was he?

She found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was severely injured, but alive.

"Severus," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "I love you."

"I lived for you," he croaked, smiling at her. "Your silly charm worked."

Hermione sent her Patronus to Madame Pomfrey for help. She held him tightly while they waited, sobbing as she did so.

"It's over, Hermione," Severus consoled her. "We lived."


End file.
